slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Głupota Su
=Przedmioty i inne:= 4GS kawałek plastiku.jpg|Tak, to mówi samo za siebie ;) H2011GS kot.jpg|Bo to wielka jest głupota, by dać pożreć Tego Kota ^^ Napisy w szufladzie O o.png|Jako że głupota Su nie zna granic przechowujemy TO (i wiele innych) w szufladzie XD Kosmita.jpg|No łał.... Nasza Su nie potrafi rozróżnić kosmity od kosmity XD Chinomimi.jpg|Su posiada wyjątkowo krótką pamięć. Odc. 9 patyk....png|Z serii: co Su trzyma w szufladzie. 4GS kawałki plastiku.jpg|Kolejny dowód na wadę wzroku 4GS niedopałki papierosów.jpg|Kto brałby coś takiego do rąk? Oczywiście nasza Su. 7GS maskotka kot.png|Jak głupim trzeba być, by nie rozpoznać statuetki ku czci Tego Kota 1GS Zdj do dokumentów.png|Tak Su... co ty siebie nie rozpoznajesz ??? 9GS pączki.png|Z serii co Su trzyma w szufladzie: Pączki W2012GS pierścionek.png|Bo Su nie wie co się z pierścionkiem robi. Bransoletka.png|Bo tak trudno się domyślić do kogo należy XD. 3Kiki.jpeg|Tylko Su zgodziłaby się pół dnia biegać za czymś takim. 11GS Ołówek i kartka.png|No a co można zrobić z ołówkiem i kartką? 11GS szklana butelka.jpg|no co ty 11GS pusty słoik.jpg|tego nawet nie skomentuje... 3GS naszyjnik Dajana.png|Według Su, to naszyjnik zgubił Dajana ;) Struny.png|Z serii: Co Su trzyma w szufladzie... Najwidoczniej mu ich w końcu nie dała...Sknera jedna :D Halloween-mieszkanie.jpg|Jej rodzice mają dość jej głupoty dlatego umieścili w jej pokoju pająki żeby się jej pozbyć H2012GS słoik z pająkami.png|Jedyne zwierzątka, które może hodować Su. H2011GS martwy nietoperz.png|Czyżby Su była na tyle głupia aby schować zwłoki do szuflady? oczywiście xD 8GS przekąski.png|Myślę, że przez wakacje zdążyły spleśnieć XD. 9GS krem przeciwsłoneczny.jpg|Coś Su nie może się zdecydować które wziąć ;) H2012GS czarownica.png|Och, ktoś wreszcie zauważył inteligencję Su ^^ ! 9GS klapek Iris.jpg|Su przechowuje u siebie w szufladzie klapek Iris. G2012 dziurawe buty.jpg|Su popyla po Biegunie w dziurawych butach. Chyba paznokci nie obcięła i oto efekt... GS obroże.jpg|Bo Su nosi obroże... 13GS krzesło dywan.png|Czyli gdzie wylądowały rzeczy z piwnicy... Koperta.png|Rzeczywiście kopertę ukradła Amber... 14 Butelki.png|Su idealnie potrafi określić liczbę butelek. 14GS karnisz.png|Su albo umie podwajać rzeczy, które kupiła, albo zamontowała karnisz, który leży w jej szufladzie. 3GS wybór.png|Su znowu ma ogromny wybór 13GS pudła.png|Su wynosi rzeczy z piwnicy po to, żeby je móc tam zanieść z powrotem... GS dwie pary okularów.png|Dwie pary okularów... Cóż za swag XD~ Album Debry.png|Su trzyma w szufladzie album Debry - swojego wroga o.O 16GS zniknęła su.png|Niedługo cała postać Suśki,zaginie w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach... Suśka znika w nieznanych okolicznościach.png|Suśka dalej znika w nieznanych okolicznościach... Fajka czy nie fajka.PNG|-Powiedziała poważnym tonem, gdy Frazowski znalazł ten przedmiot w jej plecaku. madrakoszulka.png|Kolejny "ciekawy" sposób pozbycia się kompleksów przez Su. = Dialogi z których wynika to, iż Sucrette nie grzeszy inteligencją: = Su: Kpisz sobie ze mnie!? Nie ma opcji, żeby mnie nie przyjęli do tej szkoły! Wniosek: ''Nasza Su jest na tyle głupia i odważna, żeby sprzeciwiać się głównemu gospodarzowi.'' 650px|thumb|Screen od wujka googla...left Wniosek 1: ''Su nie zna alfabetu'' Wniosek 2: (odp b.) ''Su zawsze znajduje inteligentne pytania ściśle zwiazane z tematem.'' Wniosek 3: (odp c.) ''Su myśli ze jest fajna przeplatajac angielski z polskim.'' Wniosek 4: (odp d.) ''Su jest mistrzem ortografii. Uczcie sie od niej! Bo "Nienawidzę" wcale nie pisze się razem...'' thumb|650px||Z serii google tłumacz prawdę ci powie ^^ Wniosek: ''Su jest taka głupia, gdyż wychowywała się w patologicznej rodzinie, gdzie ojciec był transwestytą -_- '' Plik:Frdxtf.png Wniosek: ''Su jest genialna - myśli, że plagi były tylko trzy ;D'' left Wniosek: ''Nasza Su to zboczeniec O_O'' Rozmowa o Amber: Nataniel: '''Tak? '''Su: '''Ona naprawdę nie jest miła dla ludzi. '''Wniosek: ''Su jest mistrzynią niedopowiedzeń.'' ---- Kastiel: '''Tak, masz rację. Nie lubię kotów. To zbyt niewdzięczne bestie. Za to mam dużego psa, który nie ma nic wspólnego z mopsem dyrektorki. '''Su: '''Też się nazywa Kiki? '''Wniosek: ''Bo każdy pies jedno ma imię.'' Wniosek 2: ''Tak, bo Kastiel mimo iż powiedział, że jego pies nie ma nic wspólnego z psem dyry, to jeszcze nazwał by go Kiki.'' Wniosek 3: ''Su próbuje być zabawna i inteligentna.'' Amber: 'Zapomniałaś oddać mi dolary? '''Su: '(odchodzisz, szybko!) '''Amber: '''Hej! Co to za ubranie?! '''Su: '''A wiesz, postanowiłam zainwestować w te modne ciuchy. '''Wniosek: ''Su uważa, że najlepszą zemstą są komplementy i bezsensowne wydawanie pieniędzy.'' ---- Nataniel: '''Ona zawsze panicznie bała się pająków. Może to ci w czymś pomoże? '''Su: '''Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że mam iść poszukać... pająków? Bleee... '''Wnionsek: ''Tak Su, idź poszukaj w piwnicy. Przecież gumowych nie sprzedają.'' ---- Rozalia: Duch w szkole? Co za pomysł. Chyba jesteś trochę dziwna. Su: (Skończę jako wariatka, jeżeli będę wszystkim o tym mówić...) Wniosek: ''Niestety Su, dla ciebie jest już za póżno... :)'' ---- Nataniel: '''Euch, euch (kaszle). Mówisz, że widziałaś ducha? '''Su: '''Tak, usłyszałam krzyk, a potem pojawił się wielki cień! '''Wniosek: ''Tak Su, wszystko co ma cień i krzyczy jest duchem.'' ---- Su: Chyba śnię! Wiesz, że dałam się okraść Amber?! Wniosek: ''Su lubi przyznawać się do winy. Znowu.'' ---- Su: Dałam się przyłapać, kiedy mazałam po szafce... Kastiel: Zrobiłaś to w biały dzień?? Postradałaś zmysły?? Wniosek: ''Niestety najwyraźniej tak, skoro dała się przyłapać oraz przyznaje się publicznie do winy ;).'' ---- Nataniel: Chcesz się zemścić? Nie uważasz, że to trochę głupie zachowywać się jak ona? Su: Będę gorsza od niej. Wniosek: ''Marzeniem Su jest być głupszą od Amber... Najwyraźniej już to zrobiła XD.'' ---- Kastiel: ''' Czasem naprawdę jesteś głupiutka! (...) '''Wniosek: ''Kas, ,,czasem" to za mało powiedziane :)'' Wniosek 2: ''Eureka! Ktos zauważył! :D'' ---- Plik:Xd.pngZ Wniosek: ''Su bardzo lubi powtarzać swoje błędy XD'' Plik:Ep4_kas_do_su.jpg Wniosek: ''Su uwierzy we wszystko, a pojęcie ironi jest jej obce.'' thumb|650px|left|Su: Może nudziło go odprowadzanie mnie do domu? Wniosek:'' Tak, Su. Przecież to można wywnioskować - zwłaszcza po jego zarumienionej twarzy i fakcie, że trzymał cię za rękę (Su nie odróżnia opalenia od rumieńca - część 1)'' Su: '''Wiesz, kto ukradł sprawdziany? '''Nataniel: '''Nie mam pojęcia. Gdybym kogoś podejrzewał, to bym się tak nie zamartwiał. '''Su: '''Ehh... Niech pomyślę... '''Wniosek: ''Su lubi żartować.'' Wniosek 2: ''Nie do końca opanowała trudną sztukę rozumienia innych ludzi.'' ---- Melania: '''Od czasu do czasu pomagam mu z papierami. '''Su: '''Aha, czyli, że jest kilku głównych gospodarzy? '''Wniosek: ''Styl myślenia Su jest dość prosty.'' ---- Kastiel:? '''Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz mnie już więcej przesłuchiwać. '''Wniosek: ''Su rozsiewa złą sławę swoimi czynami.'' Kastiel: '''Pękły mi dwie struny w gitarze. I co to zmieni, że ci o tym powiedziałem? '''Su: '''Wystarczy, że kupisz nowe. '''Wniosek: ''Dla Su brak gotówki jest pojęciem abstrakcyjnym.'' ---- Lysander: '''Dziewczyny lubią wiersze. Napiszę jeden dla Rozalii i podpiszę, że to od Leo. '''Su: '''Jestem dziewczyną i nie cierpię wierszy... '''Wniosek: ''Su zawsze wie jak podnieść bliźniego na duchu.'' ---- Nataniel: '''Nie za dobrze... Amber zgotowała mi niezłe piekło w domu, gdy tylko została zawieszona... '''Su: '''Taaa... To prawda, że byłeś dla niej dosyć ostry. '''Wniosek: ''Tak Su, masz rację. W końcu Amber wcale Cię nie dręczyła, a Nataniel nie stanął w Twojej obronie.'' Plik:Ach_ta_Su.jpg Wniosek: ''Komentarze Su zawsze mają sens i związek z wypowiedzią rozmówcy.'' left Wniosek: ''Su, wielce zdziwiłabym się, gdybyś kiedykolwiek coś zaczaiła.'' Wniosek 2 : ''Nie rozumie nawet komplementów skierowanych do jej osoby.'' left Wniosek: Su lubi myśleć na głos. Nataniel: '''Gdybym wiedział, że będę mógł zobaczyć cię w stroju kąpielowym to bym... Chciałem powiedzieć... Ciepło... Ciepło dzisiaj co nie?... '''Su: '''To prawda, jesteś cały czerwony. Spaliłeś się na słońcu. '''Wniosek: ''Su jest na tyle głupia, żeby nie rozróżnić rumieńca od oparzenia słonecznego (częśc 2).'' ---- Leo: '''Stało się coś? Wyglądasz na podnieconą. '''S: '''Nie, nieprawda! '''Rozalia: '''Su chce zobaczyć Lysia w kąpielówkach! '''Wniosek: ''Prawda o zboczeństwie Su wyszła na jaw.'' Wniosek 2: ''Su nie umie kłamać'' ---- Su: Chodziłeś za mną? Lysander: Jesteśmy na tej samej plaży. To normalne, że możemy na siebie wpaść. Nie musi to od razu oznaczać, że za tobą chodzę. Wniosek: ''Su twierdzi, że jest śledzona.'' left|630px Wniosek: ''Mocną stroną Su jest nie tylko głupota, ale i ortografia.'' Plik:Coś_czego_nei_wiemy.jpg Wniosek: ''Su spala się na słońcu. Wampiry są wszędzie.'' Wniosek 2: ''Iris może wrabia Su i Suśka w to wierzy (możliwe).'' lysander 1.jpg|Su tak koniecznie chce zobaczyć tatuaż, że postanawia za namową Rozy, położyć na koszuli Lysandra pająka... lysander 2.jpg|... i oto konsekwencje xd Wniosek: ''Su ma przekichane szczęście ;p.'' Wniosek 2: ''Nasza Su cieszy się dobrą reputacją wsród pająków :3'' thumb|640px|left|Su przez poprzednie 9 odcinków starała się uwieść jakiegoś chłopaka, a teraz się obściskuje z Dakotą O_O. Wniosek: ''Su jest bardzo łatwa do poderwania i ufna w stosunku do nieznajomych.'' left Wniosek: ''Tylko Su jest tak głupia, żeby na wyjazd nad morze zapomnieć stroju kąpielowego.'' left Wniosek: ''Bo dla Su to jest zbyt skomplikowany fakt - dźwięk wydobywający się z głośników'' Bliźniaki.jpg Wniosek: ''Długo jej to zajęło...'' left Wniosek: ''Su nie zwraca uwagi na głupotę innych '' Wniosek 2: ''Nie tylko Su ma problemy z Gramatyką. '' ArminAlex1.jpg|Su szuka chłopaka (Alexa) któremu pomogła ArminAlex2.jpg| ArminAlex3.jpg|(...) ArminAlex4.jpg| ArminAlex5.jpg|Każdy się nabija z ciebie Su :)) ArminAlex6.jpg|Chociaż raz masz racje :) Wniosek: ''Bo Su największa cnota, to szczerość i głupota :).'' Wniosek 2: ''Przydałyby się okularki dla starej babuni.'' Plik:Niedzwiedzie.png Wniosek: ''Su, przecież jedziesz do lasu...'' frame|Jednak nie tylko Su nie czai ---- Kastiel: '''O tu jesteś, szukałem cię. '''Su: '''Ja ciebie też (On też założył swój strój) '''Wniosek: ''Su naprawdę jest odkrywcza...'' Plik:W_lesie.jpg Wniosek: ''Su współczuje Amber niewiedzy. '' 650px Wniosek: ''Su jest tak głupia jak i szczera.'' odcinek 11- nataniel13.jpg|Su się nie zastanawia, Su po prostu działa. odcinek 11- nataniel14.jpg|Kiedy Su czegoś chce, to nie ma zmiłuj. I myślenia o konsekwencjach. odcinek 11- nataniel15.jpg|... odcinek 11- nataniel16.jpg|Taki mądry!? To czemu sam nie wszedłeś na tę skałę? :/ Wniosek: Su nie myśli, Su działa. left Wniosek: ''Su nie nadaję się zbyt na polonistkę.'' ---- Kastiel: '''Załóż ją. Lepiej żebyś się nie przeziębiła. Usiądź i oprzyj się o drzewo. '''Su: '''Ech... okej... (mówi do mnie jak do swojego psa, a ja, głupia, i tak go słucham...) ' '''Wniosek: ''Su jest świadoma swojej głupoty.' '''Wniosek 2: ''Su jest posłuszna jak piesio. ' left '''Wniosek: ''Przecież już każdy wie, że Su jest na tyle głupia, że niemal zdolna do wszystkiego.' Plik:Prawdziwarola.jpg '''Wniosek: ''Ktoś odkrył czym jest Su. ''' Su: Myślałam, że to raczej TY nie będziesz się interesować dziewczynami... Wniosek: ''Su nie wolno mówić, że ktoś jest gejem nawet jak masz na to dowody.'' Wniosek 2: ''Su nie myśli, Su mówi.'' left Wniosek: ''Su nie odróżnia klasy od dziedzińca.'' left Wniosek: ''Su najpierw mówi, potem myśli ciąg dalszy...'' left Wniosek: ''Nasza Su ma w czym wybierać.'' left Wniosek: ''Su najpierw działa potem myśli część kolejna XD.'' Wniosek 2: ''Su chciała się popisać kulturą osobistą.'' left Wniosek: ''Su za dużo czasu spędza z Lysandrem... < Staje się poetką >'' left Wniosek: ''Su będzie miała kogo obwiniać za zniknięcie psa :)'' left Wniosek: ''Su wstydzi się swoich zębów (odeszła teoria " Su najpierw działa, potem myśli" )'' Plik:Hahah.png Wniosek 1: ''Su jest świadoma swoich błędów i wynikających z tego konsekwencji.'' Wniosek 2: ''Su kłamie i planuje nie robić czegoś co i tak zrobi.'' SU jak ninja1.png SU jak ninja2.png SU jak ninja3.png SU jak ninja4.png SU jak ninja5.png SU jak ninja6.png Wniosek: ''... '' left Wniosek: ''Nie, Su ależ skąd, to przecież tylko dzwonek do drzwi...'' left Wniosek: ''Su myślała, że trudno ją przechytrzyć'' left Wniosek: ''Su wolałaby spędzić resztę życia pod kołdrą'' Su ma problemy ze zrozumieniem.PNG Su co to moze znaczyc.PNG Su nie wie o co kaman AGAIN.PNG Su nie wie o co kaman AGAIN cz 2.PNG Su nie wie o co kaman AGAIN cz3.PNG Wniosek: ''Su w tym odcinku ma wyjątkowo duży problem ze zrozumieniem tego co się do niej mówi...'' Plik:Su nie wie co mowi xD.PNG Wniosek: ''Su najpierw mówi, potem myśli cz. kolejna'' Wniosek 2: ''Su nie wie co mówi.'' Plik:Su boi sie o posade.PNG Wniosek: ''Su boi się o swoją posadę... nie martw się Su, nikt nie jest głupszy od ciebie...'' left Wniosek: ''Przecież po tym co się stało Su zrobi impreze...'' left Wniosek: ''Su jak zwykle, najpierw mówi, a potem zdaje sobie sprawę z tego co...'' Wniosek 2: ''Su po raz kolejny prosi się o facepalma http://images.wikia.com/familysf/pl/images/f/fc/Facepalm_emoticon.PNG'' left Wniosek: ''Su daje z siebie najwięcej w przypadku robienia nieznanych jej min.'' Wniosek 2: ''A teraz sobie wyobraźcie tę sytuację...'' 18GS Armin dissuje Su cz1.png 18GS Armin dissuje Su cz2.png 18GS Armin dissuje Su cz3.png 18GS Armin dissuje Su cz4.png 18GS Armin dissuje Su cz5.png 18GS Armin dissuje Su cz6.png 18GS Armin dissuje Su cz7.png 18GS Armin dissuje Su cz8.png 18GS Armin dissuje Su cz9.png Wniosek: ''Su myślała, że nikt nie pamięta o jej wyskokach.'' left Wniosek: ''Su nie jest świadoma ile wydaje na swoje ubrania i dodatki prawie co odcinek.'' left Wniosek: ''Su tak trudno pogodzić prawdę, że zakazuję innym ją mówić.'' left Wniosek: ''Su przyprawia chłopców o rumieniec co odcinek, a ona tego nie zauważa.'' left Wniosek: ''Su ma problemy z wysławianiem się, nawet w myślach.'' 20 jak Su coś palnie cz1.png 20 jak Su coś palnie cz2.png Wniosek: ''Z serii "Jak Su coś palnie..."'' 20 cel życia Su cz1.PNG 20 cel życia Su cz2.PNG 20 cel życia Su cz3.PNG 20 cel życia Su cz4.PNG 20 cel życia Su cz5.PNG 20 cel życia Su cz6.PNG 20 cel życia Su cz7.PNG 20 cel życia Su cz8.PNG 20 cel życia Su cz9.PNG Wniosek: ''Su próbuje używać sarkazmu... niespecjalnie jej to wychodzi.'' Wniosek 2: ''Su próbuje odwlec rozmowę od głupoty, którą palnęła... tylko po to, żeby zaraz znów coś palnąć...'' Wniosek 3: ''Su powoli zaczyna rozumieć jej sposób bycia kiedy inni ją cytują.'' Plik:20 su i głupie pytania.PNG Wniosek: ''Z serii "Su i głupie pytania"'' Plik:20 su i jej odczucia.PNG Wniosek: ''Emocje mają specyficzny wpływ na odczucia Su.'' Plik:Ha_ha,_ale_jesteś_głupi!.png Wniosek: ''Su potrafi rozpoznać głupotę u innych, ale u siebie już nie.'' Wniosek 2: ''Su właśnie podważyła pozytywność Alexy'ego...'' Plik:Lys_i_zupka.jpg Wniosek: ''Skoro według Su, zupa wpływa na wzrost to czemu jej nie pije więcej?'' left Wniosek: ''Su myśli, że rodzice oraz całe grono pedagogiczne jest na tyle ułomne by nie zauważyć jak dziewczynki próbowały sobie umilić przedstawienie dymkiem marichuany.'' Wniosek 2: ''Su nadal wygląda na zjaraną, co widać na załączonym obrazku. '' Wniosek 3: ''Su została adoptowana na co wskazuje jej brak gruczołów mlecznych i myślowych (czyt. cycków i mózgu).'' Wniosek 4: ''Mama, Słodzika jest wyrozumiała dla jej toku myślenia, niestety powinny być jakieś granice, prawda?'' left Wniosek: ''Su kupiła od Peggy konto premium za 20$ na stronie z czitami do SyFa i bezkarnie jeździła na skryptach po liceum, niestety Klementyna nie dała się nabrać na te tanie sztuczki.'' Wniosek 2: ''Su zawsze się przyznaje, nie ważne czy to mamie czy wrogowi.'' left Wniosek 1: ''Pewnie pomyślała, że jest klasowym badass'em, trzy czwarte klasy też nie odrobiło tej pracy domowej, ale co tam.'' left Wniosek 1: ''Su stopniowo uświadamia sobie, że doskwiera jej samotność przez brak szarych komórek w jej organizmie.'' Wniosek 2: ''Po skończeniu 23 odcinka na szczęście wraca do swojej właściwej ilości IQ. '' Wniosek 3: ''Obawiam się jednak, że nawet przy idealnym skupieniu nie będzie miała wyższej inteligencji od korniszona z plantacji genetycznie modyfikowanej. '' left Wniosek 1: ''Lee mimo udziału w przedstawieniu szkolnym nadal nie nauczyła się oddawać realizmu swej "grze" aktorskiej.'' Wniosek 2: ''Słodzik "myśli", że osoba ze złamaną/ zwichniętą kostką może normalnie chodzić zaraz po wypadku i nie ma w tym nic dziwnego. '' Wniosek 3: ''W tym samym czasie, lecz parę kieliszków dalej "ulubiona koleżanka" głównej bohaterki zabawia się w najlepsze eksplorując jej szafeczkę. Sucrette widocznie nie ma nic przeciwko kradzieżom skoro zostawia ją otwartą. '' left Wniosek 1: Zdaniem Su, zmęczenie wcale nie jest oznaką długodystansowego maratonu po szkole. left Wniosek 1: Nawet Lesław spostrzegł, że komuś w tym związku brakuje piątej klepki. Wniosek 2: ''Właściwie to wypowiedź Albinosa powinna brzmieć: -bycie głupią to twój urok.'' Wniosek 3: ''Su, kolejny raz nie wie o co chodziło rozmówcy. '' left Wniosek 1: Su ma problemy z wykonywaniem najprostszych poleceń. Wniosek 2: ''Su wychodząc rano z domu zapomniała "zabrać" ze sobą kultury osobistej.'' Wniosek 3: ''Komuś tu myli się ośrodek ruchu z ośrodkiem mowy.'' left Wniosek 1: Su musi mieć refleks szachisty skoro jej zdaniem szkoła nie jest taka duża, a dopiero w tym odcinku znalazła bibliotekę left Wniosek 1: Rozalia, królowa nielegalnego życia, tą wypowiedzią zbliżyła swoją inteligencje do takiej elity jak Su i Iris. Wniosek 2: ''Ktoś tu próbuje nieudolnie naśladować Nataniela.'' Wniosek 3: ''Su, ty śmieszku.'' left Wniosek 1: Dyrka wciąż ma złudną nadzieję, że Su nie ogłupi kolejnej osoby. Wniosek 2: ''Wiadomo kto zaniża poziom razem z paroma innymi, równie oświeconymi niewiastami.'' = Odcinki Specjalne: = Su: Kupiłam dzisiaj u jubilera dziwny, świecący pierścionek, który założyłam na palec. Zastanawiam się po co ja to zrobiłam... Wniosek: ''Su nie wie co i po co kupuje oraz zakłada na palce podejrzane pierścionki, a w dodatku nie panuje nad tym co robi.'' uważa że górka ze śniegiem to Raj. Willy: '''Jeżeli Ci powiem że mam 20 lat to mi uwierzysz? '''Su: '''Mówisz serio? '''Willy: '''W ogóle idiotko, mam 7 lat. '''Wniosek: ''Nie dość, że Su bystra jak woda w przerębli, to jeszcze ma kłopoty ze wzrokiem.'' SFOdWiel68.JPG SFOdWiel69.JPG SFOdWiel70.JPG SFOdWiel71.JPG SFOdWiel72.JPG SFOdWiel73.JPG SFOdWiel74.JPG SFOdWiel75.JPG Wniosek: ''To zadziwiające, jak spotkanie z nieletnim królikiem może uwypuklić niesamowitą inteligencję Su.'' Wniosek 2: ''Nawet 7-latek umie wykiwać Su...'' Su: '''Miło Cię poznać. Chciałam cię o coś zapytać. Czy to ty dałeś do zjedzenia ziarna kurom Charliego? '''Wenka: '''Czy naprawdę myślisz, że się przyznam, jeżeli to byłem ja? '''Su: '''Tak, jeżeli jesteś uczciwy. '''Wenka: '''Bo myślisz, że ktoś kto sabotuje pracę swojego brata, jest uczciwy?! '''Wniosek: ''Nasza Su jest nie tylko głupia, ale także naiwna XD.'' left Charlie: '''Nie, wytargam ich za uszy. Nikt nie ma prawa ciągnąć kogoś za uszy, są zbyt wrażliwe. '''Wniosek: ''Su uważa, że każda rzecz, która jest niezgodna z prawem jest związana z zabójstwem'' Iris.jpg|Nasza Su zna się na ludziach Epickie porównanie.jpg|Epickie porównanie Gadzet.jpg|Su zatraciła się w gadżetach dziewczyna.jpg Ambre?.jpg|Su umie rozpoznać każdego.. Tylko gdzie on jest podobny do Amber!? cuksy.jpg|Nasza Su, dowiedziała się, że nie zna wszystkich roślin! Kijek.jpg|Gałęzie muszą mieć honor, żeby zniżyć się do poziomu Su myslenie.jpg 16.jpg Su: Wow to Kastiel, wygląda jakby dopiero co wziął prysznic. Wniosek: ''Su jest bardzo spostrzegawcza. '' left Wniosek: Nasza Su ciekawie odczuwa podmuch wiatru. left Wniosek: Su umie grać aktorsko, nawet w miejscu gdzie nie ma publiczności lub bardzo dobrze udaje. left Wniosek: Nareszcie ktoś powiedział Su szczerą i bolesną prawde. ''' left '''Wniosek: Su woli siedzieć w domu niż cokolwiek robić i wcale nie uważa tego za szczegół. left Wniosek: Tak, skoro "Potężna Czarownica" nie potrafi odczytać rozmazanego słowa to Su napewno da radę ! left Wniosek: Su stosuje różne metody koncentracji i jeszcze ma świadomość tego, co robi. Su: 'Dziwne imię. '''Tije: '''Lepsze od Twojego, ja wolę mówić Tije niż Sucrette. '''Su: '(A ja wolę mówić Sucrette!) '''Wniosek: ''Su woli mówić Su niż jakiekolwiek inne imię. '' Wniosek 2: ''Su nie myśli, Su mówi (część XX), w dodatku będąc nieuprzejma.'' left Wniosek: ''Dla Su, wszystko, co świeci - jest podejrzane...'' left Wniosek: ''Nie ważne, że jakiś podejrzany ten pierścionek, Su i tak go założy. '' left <''Wniosek: Su nie wie co widzi.'' left Wniosek: ''Naprawdę jesteś aż tak naiwna myśląc, że taki związek przetrwałby próbe czasu?'' Wniosek 2: ''Co ty za krzyżówki genetyczne chciałaś zrobić? Jakby ich dzieci wyglądały? '' left Wniosek: ''Su jest na tyle szalona, że rozmawia sama ze sobą.'' left Wniosek: ''Su najpierw musi zobaczyć, potem założyć. Nawet, jakby miała to być sprawa życia i śmierci.'' left Wniosek: ''Są stworzenia głupsze, niż Su.'' left Wniosek: ''Su zna się na zwierzętach.'' left Wniosek: ''Ktoś właśnie uświadomił Su, jej głupotę.'' Cmentar.jpg Cmentar2.jpg Wniosek: ''Su nie odróżnia miejsc, w których się znajduje.'' left Wniosek: ''Su - facet ci komplementy prawi, a ty z czymś takim wyjeżdżasz.'' left Wniosek 1: ''Su ma wstydliwy problem z liczeniem.'' Wniosek 2: ''Jakim trzeba być podludziem żeby w "walentynki" chodzić do szkoły?!?'' Wniosek 3: ''Su w przyszłości powinna pracować jako spamujący bot, bo wierne cytowanie każdej swojej wypowiedzi z dnia poprzedniego moim zdaniem uchodzi za wyczyn godny podziwu.'' left Wniosek 1: ''Su myślała, że umarła wchodząc do szkoły :v'' left Wniosek 1: ''Zły dzień? Nie martw się, Su zrobi wszystko za ciebie! Możecie się znać i od 5 sekund, ale nawet nie musisz się o nic pytać...'' Wniosek 2: ''"Wykonam za ciebie twoją pracę." czyli Su jest 100% poważna.'' = Inne fakty: = * Su musi być ograniczona przez PA - dla dobra własnego i innych. * Jest w stanie wymyślić przeciętnie tylko 3 wersje odpowiedzi do C, w odcinku 5 wyjątkowo się wysiliła: dobiła J. * WSZYSTKO przechowuje w swej magicznej szufladzie. * Ogłupia nawet Wujka Google. * Rozmawia sama ze sobą. * Zbiera śmieci. * Zakłada podejrzane pierścionki, a później nie potrafi ich zdjąć. * Codziennie jest w szkole, ale nie chodzi na lekcje. * Odruchowo wskakuje i wyskakuje z szafek. * Su, aby odnaleźć swoją orientacje seksualną musi udać się do lasu, to przecież lepsze niż jakaś tam lekcja WDŻ z polonistką. * Słodzik, kupując pierścionki w sklepie wróżbity Macieja liczy na szybsze pojawienie się jej nowego męża- - z pewnością niklowana biżuteria przyciągnie do niej tłumy wielbicieli. * Jak na "mistrzynię" negocjacji przystało - Su kupuje nowego smartfona dla Amber, tylko po to by usłyszeć od niej równoważnik zdania. * Su myślała, że potrafi śpiewać lepiej od Lysa - jakież było jej rozczarowanie, gdy wszyscy wokół niej uważali co innego. * Su chętnie sponsoruje imprezy szkole za swoje kieszonkowe - przecież komitet rodzicielski istnieje wyłącznie w filmach. * Zazwyczaj dziewczyny dziedziczą rozmiar piersi po matce, Su jest wyjątkiem - ma rozmiar miseczki po ojcu. * Legenda mówi, że w tureckiej wersji gry Su jest kozą, dlatego nie narzeka na powodzenie u tamtejszych graczy. * Pod osłoną nocy bierze udział w nielegalnych walkach na poduszki, które wypełnia gwoźdźmi i innym dziadostwem by lepiej prostować facjaty swoim siostrą bliźniaczką. Jeśli obije wystarczająco dużo mord zdoła pokonać zadziwiającą ilość przeciwniczek za sprawą spamującego bota szczęścia i wytrwałości po tygodniu otrzyma pół królestwa i rentę królewny określoną liczbę PA. * Uprawia hazard, więc nałogowo gra w zdrapki gdzie i tak ciągle przegrywa w nadziei na dobrobyt i możliwość wykupienia wszystkich fajnych ciuszków. * Grając w Insect Rush integruje się z kumplami pod jej łóżkiem i bawi się w nazistów uśmierca bezlitosne szkodniki. * Tylko ona zyskuje na demolowaniu swoją głupotą piłką biedne płytki w sali gimnastycznej. Dziwisz się dlaczego w klubie koszykówki rozwala się płytki? Nie ty jedyna. * Dopiero muzyczny event zmusił ją do umycia swoich uszu, temu pamiętnemu czynowi zawdzięczamy dźwięki w grze. * Kiedy Chino wymyśliła "itemowe ciacha" Su zaczęła opętywać ofiary tej zboczonej gry zachęcać użytkowniczki do częstszego odświeżania strony. * Beemoov wam pewnie tego nie powie ale główna bohaterka podczas prima aprilis w 2013 brała jakiegoś mocarza, albo inne wesołe proszki, dlatego ten odcinek jest taki śmieszny dziwny * Suśka nie wie, że w sklepie z bielizną jest całkowity zakaz przymierzania majtek na gołe ciało. center|600px Kategoria:Dowody głupoty Kategoria:Społeczność